


Rud is Fearr le Arthur

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Castles, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Gen, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Tugann Arthur Weasley cuairt ar Chaisleán Edinburgh





	Rud is Fearr le Arthur

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Arthur's favourite thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/153663) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

Bhí a chruth suimiúil. Fada, réidh, agus slánaithe ag an mbarr. Chrom Arthur síos agus a chluas a chur air. Is cuma cé mhéad uair a dúirt Molly leis go raibh sé dúr, rinne sé é. Ba iad na fíricí nuair a chonaic sé rud éigin draíochta, easpa draíochta, ní raibh sé in ann cabhrú ach é a chloisteáil ag canadh.

Ar ndóigh, ní bheadh sé riamh é a rá go hard, ach an láithreacht amháin an cruthú mór seo os a chomhair bhí sé gan aithne.

Bhí a chuid páistí ag iarraidh na seomraí bia a taiscéal agus bhí a bhean chéile i gclós na cúirte. Bhí siad go léir ina n-aonar.

Bhí Caisleán Edinburgh lán de shaothar ealaíne iontach Muggle, fós sular sheas sé rud éigin a líonadh dó le spleodar níos mó. Mhaolaigh sé go hiomlán chroí é a ligean amach, go díreach os a chomhair ionas go bhféadfadh sé a ghlóir iomlán a fháil.

Ceart, bhí grá ag Arthur an gunna sin. Bhí súile aige as rud ar bith eile.


End file.
